User blog:DestructiveMilkshake/Outwit, Outplay, Outlast - Challenge 2 - My Journey So Far on This Wiki
This blog is for the Outwit, Outplay, Outlast challenge, and I don't want to be voted out so, here's my journey. Sometime back in August, I decided to join a large TD wiki chat. We eventually decided to do a Mini RP, and I decided that I would like to play, and play as Leshawna. I was the third voted out due to a certain backstabbing traitor, but I thought that it was a ton of fun. So I decided to create this wiki as a way to continue that fun. I met people like Epic, Tyler, and Welly in that RP, and I still have fond memories of it. After I created this wiki, I invited everyone there to sign up, and some others also began signing up. We set up everything in the wiki, and we had the first ep of RP the day after. I'll be frank, it was a disaster, and it honestly set me off. School started back up around that time, so I left because I was getting busy, and eventually I just forgot about this damn place. :/ I eventually became less busy, so I began roaming the TD wiki again. After I made a comment on some blog, Freddie told me to get on chat. I honestly didn't know why he asked, but I got on and Freddie reminded me that this place existed. :P I came back just in time to see the last episodes of Total Drama Around the World, and I honestly was impressed by how much better it was than the first mess. I repromoted myself back to admin, and I met the rest of this amazing wiki. I became less active again, but eventually Total Drama Toxic Brawl and things began picking up the pace for me here. This was when the Richard drama started and when Toxic Brawl began picking up. When I was back, I was honestly baffled at why he was an admin, and people told me that he was only promoted because of Welly. I asked him to demote himself peacefully, but it eventually spiraled out of control and became a huge mess. Through that drama, I met Chwiis who rocks, and a certain wh*re was banned. Then it came to the first admin decisions I made, and the most controversial was to lock the Tyler pages, but I was getting in the groove of being an admin. Now, my journey on Toxic Brawl. Originally, I was subbing Jasmine for a few episodes, and I was partially hosting. I was quickly eliminated in Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder, and it honestly shocked me. How could I have gone? But eventually, I took over Scarlett and began strategizing. I wasn't going to be tossed aside by the other players again. Now I am in the final 10, and I think the season is really beginning to pick up, even with its problems (aka the 24 person cast and bad challenges as of late). I hope for victory in the season, and wish good luck to the rest of the players as well. Eventually, there was some problems with the adminship, and an election was held to determine who should hold power here. I honestly was expecting to be demoted, but the people of the wiki got me enough votes to get in a tiebreaker, and the other admins chose me. I was flattered, and I set my mind on being the best admin possible. So there's my journey so far. It's honestly nowhere near as long as the others, but it's been a fun and eventful past month. I honestly like everyone on this wiki, and even though I know I can be rude, I like to think of everyone on this wiki as my friend. Except Richard. F*ck him. 150-6.jpeg|Mirnish|link=User:Mirnish VeryUnknownFan.jpg|VUF|link=User:VeryUnknownFan 150.jpeg|Derpy|link=User:DerpyandDawn These 3 people have left the biggest impact on my experience so far on this wiki. Don't be mad if you aren't here, these 3 are just the people who I think have impacted me most. Thanks for reading. <3 Category:Blog posts